wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.4.0 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all undocumented changes that have appeared in Patch 2.4.0. General * Dwarf male shoulderpads have decreased in size, and weapons have increased in size. * Players in Thunder Bluff are no longer auto-dismounted if they travel through buildings to other parts of the city. Druids won't lose their Travel Form. * Game physics have been changed to prevent wall climbing. * Commander Hobb and Sanctum Defenders have been updated wielding new bow models. Quest * Many more Nethermine Ravagers have been added to the Netherwing Mines. * Dragonmaw Transporters no longer dismount and are prone to evade more. * Number of Netherwing Crystals required for the daily quest Netherwing Crystals has been reduced from 40 to 30. * * Sporeggar repeatable quest now only requires 6 Bloodscale Enchantress, down from 12. * or have had their gold reward increased to 18 gold, 28 silver; from 7 gold 28 silver. Druid * Druids that were in Moonkin Form or Tree of Life Form will now be able to auto-shift out to mount up. Hunter * Ammo Pouches and Arrow Quivers can no longer be simultaneously equipped in your character's bag slots. * Pet Boar's Charge ability generates a lot less threat compared to post-2.4 threat lists. Rogue *Cheat Death ability now properly reduce incoming damage (was bugged since 2.3.2 patch: it decreased all incoming damage by 90% and then absorbs 90% of damage taken. In summ it is 99% of absorbtion for 3 seconds.) Mage * The absorb values of Ice Barrier have been increased. * Icy Veins now has a sound when cast. Alchemy * Four new Alchemy Stones added, all need the previous ** confers +108 attack power plus increases effect of healing and mana potions by 40% ** confers +54 defense rating plus increases effect of healing and mana potions by 40% ** confers +63 damage and healing spells plus increases effect of healing and mana potions by 40% ** confers +119 Healing or +40 damage plus increases effect of healing and mana potions by 40% Items * Items intended for Retribution paladins have been rebalanced. Spell damage has been replaced with stats such as critical strike, haste, and strength on Season 1 and 2, Tier 4 through Tier 6, and other miscellaneous Retribution gear. Season 3 was already changed in patch. 2.3. * Stats of changed from +5 Strength +4 Agility to +5 Agility and +6 Stamina. * The PvP mounts and have been added to the game. * The has a new on-use animation. * Corrected tooltips for most trinkets to show more accurate cooldowns (only tooltip text change). For instance, now show correct cooldown of 1.5 minutes instead of 2 minutes. * Items with cooldowns now have text "Cooldown Remaining: mm:ss" at their tooltips. Sound * Inn music added for tauren and orcs inns. * Whirlwind and Power Word: Shield abilites got a new sound. Instances * The size of Supremus in Black Temple has increased significantly. Also, the hitbox of Supremus has been reduced significantly. * The area around Archimonde in Battle for Mount Hyjal has been decreased in size and players are no longer able to go into the hills around his area. * Void Reaver no longer targets a player before casting an Arcane Orb, so Add Ons such as Deadly Boss Mods or BigWigs are no longer able to warn of incoming Orbs. User Interface * Tutorial hints (after clicking on the yellow exclamation mark at the bottom of the screen) are now displayed in the center instead of at the bottom. * Separate options added to display names of pets, companions, or creations for friendly or hostile units. Bug fixes * The Falthrien Academy is now correctly displayed as a subzone of Eversong Woods, not as a zone (which has a bigger fade text on entering). * Some mounts (like the epic Hawkstrider) now make a sound, when standing still and pressing the space bar. There has been an animation. * Wind Rider Master Urda, in Hammerfall, is now standing on her platform instead of under it. * The cost of flight paths will now be properly reduced if your reputation is Friendly, Revered or Exalted. * Vanndar Stormpike and Drek'thar no longer give info about how much elite NPC's left at Alterac valley (these elites was mostly removed in patch 2.3). *Wall jumping has been removed. Player are no longer able to use wall jumping to get to places (Ex. Going on to the building were the battlemasters reside in Ironforge). This is probably due to a physics engine which got fixed. 2.4.0 2.4.0